More Than They Know
by ElodieAuvray
Summary: As children, Lindsay and her sister were rescued and adopted by Mac. When Lindsay is kidnapped, Mac risks everything to get his daughter back and hunt down her kidnapper.Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, I would be able to take over the world, mwah ha ha ha ha ha …ha …ha…sorry, evil genius moment.

A/N: I know that some events may not be what happened in the actual episode, but this isn't an actual episode, is it?

Chapter 1

Mac Taylor kicked the red front door down, despite the officers ordering him not to. He ran inside the house, frantically searching for anyone who was alive.

"Lindsay? Anna? Are you here?"

He checked the master bedroom, and saw that the wardrobe door was slightly open. He pulled out his gun, and pointed it at the door, cautious not to make any noise. He pulled the door open and saw a scared six-year-old clutching a baby wrapped up in a blanket.

"Lindsay!"

Mac crouched down so that Lindsay could hug him, although she was careful not to squash Anna.

"Mr Taylor, I'm scared! I want my mommy!" she sobbed. Mac couldn't bear to tell Lindsay what had happened. It would only upset her more. He gently took Anna and held Lindsay's hand. The three of them left the room and went out into the hallway, where the other officers were waiting.

"Mr Taylor, we've called Child Services. Someone is on their way to pick up the girls," said a young, female officer.

"Just a moment," said Mac, and leaned down to Lindsay. "Pack a bag with your clothes and Anna's and bring me your car seats," he whispered. Lindsay skipped happily back to her room.

Mac straightened up. "I'm sorry, but they won't be taking these girls to a foster home, or anywhere like that."

The young officer looked confused. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand -"

"I'm taking these girls home," interrupted Mac. "I have a wife and child, so it's not as if you have to worry. They'll get more love and care than any foster home could give."

Lindsay came skipping back, pulling her toy trailer, which had two bags, a baby seat and a booster seat on it. Mac took Lindsay's hand and led her out to the car, leaving the officer speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

18 years later…

Lindsay slapped her alarm and rolled over in bed. A few more minutes couldn't hurt…

"Lindsay! Breakfast!"

Although, if Dad was making pancakes, she might just make the effort to get up. She jumped out of bed and bolted through to the kitchen. Reed and Anna looked up, amazed that their sister had managed to get up on time, for once in her life.

"Good start, Lindsay," commented Mac. "I should make pancakes everyday."

Lindsay scowled and sat down as Mac handed her a plate of steaming hot pancakes, covered in golden syrup. She wolfed them down, as she'd been to nervous to eat anything last night.

"Daddy, can I get fifty bucks?" Anna asked sweetly. "Madison and I were thinking about going to the mall today for some school supplies."

Reed and Lindsay almost choked on their pancakes. Mac forced back a laugh.

"And I suppose school supplies means, let's think, shoes, jewellry, a dress for the next party and probably only one item that barely qualifies as school supplies?"

Anna glared at her father and stabbed the pancakes with her fork.

"Come on Lindsay, we have to hurry up if we want to get to work on time!" said Mac, who was already dressed in his usual blue shirt and black trousers. Lindsay swallowed her last mouthful and went to get dressed.

She pulled on a pair of beige slacks and a pink blouse. She straightened her shoulder-length brown hair and applied a light layer of make-up.

"Lindsay, I'm leaving!"

Lindsay went to kiss her father goodbye before he went to work. As she did, he whispered in her ear, "You'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lindsay stirred a teaspoon of sugar into her flask of coffee. Anna sat at the table, and applied a final touch of lipstick.

"How do I look?" asked Anna.

"Like a little kid who tried to put on her mom's make-up but ended up looking like a clown," replied Lindsay, more to annoy Anna than anything else. Anna ignored her and went to get her jacket.

"You going to be alright, Linds?" asked Reed. He had always been protective of his two younger sisters, and even ended up in hospital after an ex-boyfriend had tried to hurt Anna.

"I'll be fine," smiled Lindsay. "Dad can't be that bad at work, can he?"

Reed hugged his sister and went to get ready for work.

"Anna, hurry up!"

Anna came back with two jackets in her hands - a pale blue swing jacket, and a beige short-sleeved safari jacket. "Which one goes best? The blue one makes me look fat, but the beige one makes my arms look huge."

"How about nothing?" Lindsay said. "It's 48 degrees outside!" Anna dropped both jackets on the couch and picked up her handbag. Lindsay picked up her car keys and yelled goodbye to Reed over the noise of the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsay pulled up outside the clothes store where Anna worked.

"Will you be okay, Linds?" Anna asked anxiously.

"Of course!" replied Lindsay. "Reed asked me the exact same thing; I'll be fine! It's not like I'm going into the tiger cage or something, is it?"

Anna still looked worried.

"Just go! See if you can make another attempt at learning the value of a dollar."

Anna got out, but gave her sister a big hug before doing so. Lindsay was shocked; Anna wasn't usually one for showing how much she cared about her family. She ran into the store, waving goodbye to Lindsay.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Mac stepped out of the elevator, but was pushed back in by Danny.

"We got a DB at Central Park Zoo," he said, in his thick, Staten Island accent. "We're kind of low in numbers, though, the others are already on a case."

Mac prayed that he wouldn't say it.

"We could call that new CSI, whatever her name is."

Mac sighed. Praying never seemed to help much. He reluctantly pulled out his cellphone and hit speeddial 1. Lindsay answered on the first ring.

"Hey Dad!"

"Lindsay, it's Detective Taylor. We're a little short of people, and need you to meet us at Central Park Zoo, is that ok?"

Lindsay obviously realised that Mac was with someone, as she answered, "Of course, Detective. I'm on my way there." She hung up and Mac heaved a sigh of relief. That was close.

"So, her name's Lindsay? That's a nice name," commented Danny. Mac had a sudden mental image of Danny as his son in law, living in his apartment. He shook his head, determined never to think of that again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lindsay got her silver field kit out of the trunk and flashed her badge at the officer guarding the scene. He lifted the tape up and allowed her to step under. She saw her father and a scrawny guy with glasses being briefed by a staff member of the zoo, who was pointing at the tiger cage. Her words came flooding back to her. _It's not like I'm going into the tiger cage…_

Lindsay walked confidently towards her father, wondering if she should have taken her siblings' advice.

"Detective Taylor?" She stuck out and her hand, and Mac shook it gracefully. "Lindsay Monroe. Do you want me to start processing?"

"Danny's doing that. I need you in here."

"Now?"

"You here to watch or work?"

Lindsay was surprised by how her father spoke; was he like this with everyone? She bent down to pull on her gloves, and was approached by Danny, the scrawny haired guy.

"You'll be fine. Just look him in the eyes and don't let him know you're scared."

Lindsay straightened up. "The tiger's been darted, I _think_ I can handle it."

"Oh, I'm not talkin' 'bout the tiger. I'm talkin' 'bout Mac."

Lindsay felt the churning feeling come back to her stomach.

"Just remember - call him sir at all times."

Lindsay managed to walk to the tiger cage without passing out in fear. She opened the cage door and saw Mac holding the tiger's mouth open.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Mac replied. "You enjoying it so far?"

"It's okay," said Lindsay, not entirely truthfully. She took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth. "Well actually, not exactly. That guy, Danny, he says that I have to call you sir and not let you see I'm scared. Oh, and I feel incredibly stupid, because, Anna and Reed were both really scared for me, and I said it wasn't like I was going into the tiger cage."

"If there's one thing I hate, it's people calling me sir," grimaced Mac. Lindsay turned to glare at Danny, who didn't see the look she gave him as he was too busy swatting the flies that were currently surrounding him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the lab, Danny and Lindsay worked in silence, although Danny's constant glances at Lindsay were beginning to infuriate her.

"Will you stop it!" Lindsay slammed her hand down on the table and glared at Danny.

"What?" he said, trying not to look guilty.

"You were staring at me. Try taking a picture - they usually last longer," she snapped and went back to work.

They worked in silence for a few more minutes, but Danny continued to stare at Lindsay. She eventually tore her gloves off and threw them down on the table. She went to Mac's office and burst in without knocking. Thankfully, he wasn't with anybody.

"Dad, I want to switch cases," she announced, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. Mac put down his pen and looked at his daughter.

"Why?"

"It's that guy, Danny or whatever his name is," she explained. "He keeps staring at me and then when I ask him why he denies it. I don't feel comfortable having somebody stare at me constantly. It makes me feel violated."

Mac didn't know what to say; Claire had always been the person Lindsay went to if something was wrong. They had been able to talk, and share things with each other. Since her death, Lindsay had pretty much clammed up about everything.

"I wish Mom were here," Lindsay said quietly. A single tear began to fall down her cheek.

Mac got up and pulled Lindsay into a hug. She began to sob, and buried her head in Mac's chest. A lump began to work its way up his throat. He hadn't spoken to anyone about Claire since her death.

Stella suddenly opened the door.

"Mac, I have some case files from Gerrard that -" she stopped when she saw Mac and Lindsay. They hastily pulled apart. "Um, I'll just…wait outside for a minute."

"Lindsay, take the rest of the day off," said Mac. "I'll meet you back home." He went to talk to Stella, who had run down the corridor.

Lindsay wiped her eyes and left. Perfect - she had only been at work for a day and had already managed to ruin her father's career. She slowly made her way to the multi-storey beside the crime lab where she'd parked her car.

Lindsay could have sworn she saw a shadow close behind, but every time she turned, there was no-one there. As she unlocked the car, she looked at her reflection in the window and went to pull out her gun, but it was too late. A man clamped his hand into her mouth and injected something into her neck. The last thing Lindsay remembered being thrown into the back of a van and the door being slammed shut, engulfing her in darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mac ran through the lab, desperately trying to find Stella before she could tell someone. He eventually found her, sitting on the wooden bench in the locker room. Mac sat down beside her.

"It's not how it looks, Stella -"

"I thought we had something, Mac. I thought that you actually cared about me."

"I don't love her, Stella."

"So it's just another meaningless fling, and you're just going to hurt her, the way you've hurt me?"

"You don't understand. Lindsay's my daughter."

Stella looked up in shock at Mac. He had never mentioned that he had any children, just that he had a wife who had died a few years ago in the 9/11 attacks.

"She's not my only one. I have two other kids, Reed and Anna. Anna and Lindsay are only my adopted children though. Their parents were killed when Lindsay was six. I could never bring myself to mention them because they reminded me of Claire and I thought that you would all think of me differently," he explained.

"Why would you think that?" asked Stella. "Nobody would think of you differently because you had kids. In fact, we'd probably respect you more."

Mac felt like an idiot for not telling anybody. Of course they wouldn't think of him differently, they were like his second family…

His cellphone rang.

"Taylor."

"I have to admit, Detective, she's a tough one. Gets it from her Daddy," said a cold male voice.

The shock and realisation hit Mac like a tonne of bricks.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Lindsay?"

The man on the other end laughed manically. "It doesn't matter. When I've finished with her, all you'll need to know is the number of a good funeral home."

"If you lay a finger on her -"

"She was smart, all those years ago, hiding in that damn closet. Still, what's done is done. Once I get my hands on that bratty little sister of hers, the Monroe fortune will be mine. And there's nothing you or anybody can do to stop me." He hung up, leaving Mac only slightly more informed than he had been two minutes previously.

"What is it?" asked Stella, seeing the concern on Mac's face.

"Some sick guy has my daughter," said Mac. "And believe me, I will not stop at anything until he is sitting in a prison cell waiting for execution."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mac switched on the lights and siren, and wove in and out of the city traffic. He pulled up outside Anna's work, and ran inside. Anna was at the checkout desk, chatting and laughing with one of her colleagues.

"Anna, I need you to come with me," he said, pulling her by the arm. Her boss came out and glared at Mac.

"She can go with you after her shift, which ends in six hours," he snapped, folding his arms. Mac flashed his badge at his daughter's boss.

"Mac Taylor, NYPD. Anna's sister had been abducted and when we were contacted by her kidnapper, he gave the impression that Anna was next. Her shift ends NOW." He pulled Anna out of the shop, leaving her boss speechless.

Anna got into the car and began to question her father.

"What do you mean, Lindsay's been abducted?"

Mac sighed. "I got a phone call about a half hour ago from a guy who said he'd kidnapped Lindsay and that you were next. He didn't mention anything about Reed, just you two."

"Why?"

"Something about the Monroe fortune, and that when you two were dead, he'd be finished and have the money."

Anna felt slightly guilty. Lindsay had told her, back when they were in high school, about the Monroe fortune, and how their parents had been killed by someone who wanted it. The only reason they were alive was because Lindsay had taken Anna and hidden in a closet, but Mac had come before the killer could find them. The only person who stood to inherit anything from Lindsay and Anna dying was their cousin, Damian.

"I know who it is," Anna said suddenly. Mac and Stella turned and looked at her in surprise.

"It's our cousin, Damian," continued Anna. "If anything ever happened to Lindsay and I, he would inherit everything from us. Lindsay told me about it. She saw Damian the night our parents were killed; he came to our house and tried to kill us, but Lindsay was smart enough to hide us both in the closet."

"Where does he live?"

Anna thought hard. "Brooklyn. I can still remember the address."

Mac put his foot down on the pedal and accelerated.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The car pulled up outside a run-down house in the middle of Brooklyn. Mac and Stella went inside, their guns drawn. Anna waited in the car, although she would have preferred to have gone in with them. She switched on her iPod and began listening to The Killers.

A knock at the window made her jump. A man stood there, looking really concerned about something. Anna switched off her iPod and rolled down the window. "Yeah?"

"I need your help! My little boy fell off his bike and he won't move! Please, help me!"

Anna unbuckled her seatbelt and went to where the man said his son had fallen.

"It's just up this alley."

Anna cautiously walked down the alley, trying not to step on any trash. The man suddenly grabbed Anna and held his hand over her mouth.

"Gotcha! You'll be sorry Anna! You and Lindsay thought you could get away from me! Well, say goodbye!"

He held a syringe up to Anna's throat, and pushed it in hard. She went limp, and Damian threw her motionless body over his shoulder.

A/N: That's going to be my last update for a while (boo hoo!) as I'm going away to Alton Towers. Yay! But don't worry, I'll still be thinking up amazing plotlines while I'm screaming my head off on Nemesis and Oblivion! Although I might update if I get more REVIEWS! Trust me, emails about Story Alerts and being Favorited are NOT exciting!! PLEASE R + R!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mac and Stella sat beside the phone, desperate for it to ring, and that someone would be on the other end who knew where Anna and Lindsay were.

An Amber Alert had been put out two hours ago when they first realised that Anna had been taken, and a few people had called saying that they saw something, but none had come to anything. Stella switched the TV in the corner on, and got a news channel.

"Anna Taylor has now been missing for over two hours. Her sister Lindsay was abducted earlier today, and police are beginning one of the biggest searches in NYPD history. Anyone with information is urged to contact the NYPD immediately."

Stella switched the TV off, seeing the look of pain on Mac's face. Adam suddenly burst into the room, carrying his laptop. He sat it down on Mac's desk.

"I checked the cellphone number that was used to call you," he said. "Whoever owns it was stupid enough to leave it on, and…" he began typing on the laptop, "I got a location."

He turned the laptop for Mac to see. A red dot was flashing on a house.

"Let's go!" Mac and Stella jumped up and grabbed their coats. As they left, Mac prayed that it wasn't to late to save Lindsay and Anna.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anna tried her best to ignore the throbbing pain that was searing through her head and wearily sat up. She saw Lindsay, sitting watching her.

"How're you feeling?" asked Lindsay. Anna pulled a face and Lindsay laughed.

The doorknob began to turn and Anna and Lindsay huddled close together. Damian burst into the room and looked at his younger cousins greedily. He pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Any dying wishes, girls?" he cackled. "I thank you so much for this, by the way. Oh, and tell your mom thanks. Thanks for dying so I can inherit what is rightfully mine!"

He put his finger on the trigger, but suddenly looked up at the ceiling, as footsteps were heard above.

"What the …?"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Stella and Mac pulled out their guns and cautiously walked around the house, searching for anywhere that the girls might be hidden. Mac kicked a door open and was surprised to see a stairway leading downstairs. He gestured to Stella, and she followed him down the narrow steps.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they came to another door. Mac kicked it open and saw Anna and Lindsay, huddled in a corner, with a man pointing a gun at them.

"NYPD! Drop your weapon!"

Mac shot the man in the arm, and he collapsed to the floor, clutching at his arm. He rushed to his daughters, while Stella handcuffed the man. Lindsay and Anna fell into Mac's arms, and there were tears of joy from everyone. They stood up and went back outside, where there were paramedics waiting to check Lindsay and Anna over, and where officers were waiting to take Damian away.

After Anna and Lindsay had been declared unharmed, they all went back to the crime lab. Danny pulled Mac into a corner and asked him something.

"Mac? Would you be okay with me…asking Lindsay out?"

Mac smiled. "Of course, Danny."

And the rest, as they say, is history.

THE END


End file.
